1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a camera including an integrated circuit (IC) such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) having a remotely reconfigurable logic block embedded therein and a camera system including the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art camera system is designed with an off chip, and camera systems that can be used only for a single specific purpose with respect to a single hardware platform have been produced. For example, with respect to a camera having a specific purpose, such as a closed-circuit television (CCTV), an image signal processing (ISP) algorithm corresponding to the purpose is recorded in a chipset during an initial production process of the camera, and thus, hardware should be replaced to change image signal processing (ISP) settings in the camera.
An invention for wirelessly transmitting an image processed in an IC board such as FPGA board mounted in a camera for optical motion capture to a wireless local area network (LAN) of a host computer is disclosed in Korean patent No. 0962987.